my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou
Storyline TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used Sound Ideas, ALARM, CAR - DISARM CAR ALARM, AUTO Sound Ideas, ALARM, SMOKE DETECTOR - RESIDENTIAL SMOKE DETECTOR GOING OFF Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 01 (Heard twice in "Big Brother Caillou.") Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 Sound Ideas, BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Rollie Racers.") Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - SMALL: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Caillou the Storyteller.") Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Caillou Watches Rosie") Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "All in a Day's Work", "Happy Chinese New Year!" and "Calling Dr. Caillou." Heard mainly as one of Gilbert's main meows.) Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard mainly as one of Gilbert's main meows.) Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 (Heard once in "Happy Chinese New Year!" and "Calling Dr. Caillou." Heard mainly as one of Gilbert's main meows.) Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (Heard mainly as one of Gilbert's main meows.) Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 (Heard twice in "Elephants!.") Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Heard four times in "Caillou Watches Rosie.") Sound Ideas, DOG, ROTTWEILER - MEDIUM DOG: BARKING, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in "Caillou's New Shoes.") Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: LOW WHINNY, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Caillou's Holiday Movie.") Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Cowboy Caillou" when Caillou was startled by that sound the horse was making.) Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "Cowboy Caillou", "The Sugar Shack", and often in "Caillou's Holiday Movie.") Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard often in "Caillou's Holiday Movie.") Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: SNORTING, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Caillou's All Alone" in a high pitch and in "Caillou Roars" in a normal pitch.) Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 02 Sound Ideas, HUMAN, KISS - LONG KISS Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 (Heard in "Caillou the Firefighter" and twice in the song "Caillou the Fireman") Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN, OLD, ALARM, DIGIFFECTS Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard when Gilbert was scared in "Caillou to the Rescue.") Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - EXT: IDLE, PULL AWAY FROM SIDE (Heard once in "Next Stop, Fun!") Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01/Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Rumble PE1007103 Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 (Heard once in "Caillou's Check-Up.") Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 01 Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04 Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 06 Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 07 Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 13 Sound Ideas, ALARM, FIRE - FIRE BELL RINGING (Heard once in "Caillou and the Fire Truck.") Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, (Heard once in "Lights Out") Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL, (Heard twice in "Caillou Goes to the Zoo.") Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - SEVERAL ELEPHANT TRUMPETS, ANIMAL, (Heard once in "Caillou Goes to the Zoo.") Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POKE - BIG POKE (Heard once in "Caillou's Cross Word.") Sound Ideas, HUMAN, GURGLE - STOMACH, GRUMBLE, GRUMBLING STOMACH, DIGIFFECTS (Heard once in Caillou's Favourite Plate.") Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 (Heard often in "Elephants!.") Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Heard once in "Farmer Caillou.") Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010602 (Heard once in "The Cat's Meow" and "One, Two, Boom.") Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Sad AT010101 (Heard once in "The Cat's Meow" and heard often in "Caillou to the Rescue.") Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 (Heard once in "Caillou and Gilbert", "Caillou Learns to Drive", and "Caillou's Summer Goodnight.") Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041702 (Heard once in "Who's Mooing?.") Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard once in "Caillou's Marching Band" and "Caillou's Camel Ride.") Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard often in "Elephants!.") Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "Caillou the Road Builder.") Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Hollywoodedge, Owl Great Horned Hoot AT083001 (Heard once in "Caillou Conducts.") Hollywoodedge, Thunder Dry Rumbles PE050901 (Heard in "A Surprise Sleepover.") Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 (Heard once in "Caillou and the Sheep.") Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 (Heard once in "Caillou's All Alone.") Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901 Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 (Heard once in "Caillou the Storyteller.") GOOFY HOLLER (Heard once in "Dinner's Date.") WILHELM SCREAM (Heard once in "Caillou Makes A New Friend.") CINAR CAT - DOMESTIC: MEOWING, ANIMAL 04 (used for Gilbert's meow) CINAR MUSIC, FLUTE - NATIVE AMERICAN FLUTE: SHORT TUNE Unknown Sound Effects Library, Children Cheering (Heard once in "Caillou Goes Shopping.") Image Gallery Caillou/Image Gallery Audio Samples External links Category:TV Shows Category:1997 Started Category:1997 Made Category:2010 Ended Category:DHX Media Shows Category:Cookie Jar Shows Category:Cinar Shows Category:PBS Kids Shows Category:TV Ratings: TV-Y Category:TV Shows Based On Children's Books Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use Gusts Heavy Cold Wind Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Series 6000) Category:Shows That Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use Elephant Single Shor AT043401